


Love Affair

by superlockednegan84



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlockednegan84/pseuds/superlockednegan84
Summary: You’ve been dating Dean for awhile.  Will he finally say I love you.





	Love Affair

Dean stood over you gloriously nude, belt in hand. You were on all fours on the bed. Dean smirked as he palmed his half hard cock. You glanced back at him over your shoulder and giggled before wiggling your ass. Dean shook his head then brought the belt down onto your ass, “Someone is eager today.” You whimpered, “Always my love.” Dean smiled and spanked you again, “That’s what I love about you Yumi. Always ready for me.” 

You smiled back at him. You’d been with the hunter going on five years now, and there was never a dull moment. You loved the way he took charge. It left you weak in the knees. He brought the belt down onto your ass again. You moaned, “Dean….need you….bad.” He smirked and brought the belt down hard again, “Is that what you call me princess?” You whimpered, “No….I’m sorry Sir.” He smiled, “That’s better. Now roll over and spread them legs wide. Let me see you.”

You did as you were told. He licked his lips as he stroked his already hard cock. Kneeling down in front of you he kissed up your right leg, nipping gently as he went. Reaching your inner thigh he bit down, causing you to moan out and grab his hair. He nuzzled into your center briefly before his tongue dart through your folds to you clit. It was an action that always left you breathless.

His tongue quickly started working circles around your clit, as one of his hands came up to massage a breast. You moaned out his name and bucked your hips up into him. He moved his hand from your breast to your hips to keep you still. Then he inserted two fingers deep inside you and started pumping in and out. Curving them just right to hit your g-spot. You screamed out his name as you felt the familiar feeling rise. A few pumps later and you were coming all over his face and fingers.

He leaned back on his hauches licking his lips, “Mmm sweetheart you taste so good.” You smiled, “Thank You Sir.” He stood up smirking, “You ready for me?” You nodded your head, “Always.” He stroked his hard cock a few times before lining up with your entrance and ramming inside you. You gasped out as you felt him fill you up completely. You pulled Dean close and bucked up into him signaling that you were ready.

Dean pulled all the way out and rammed back into you. He kissed you passionately as his hand moved to massage your breast. You moaned out louder, then bit his bottom lip, causing him to move faster. You scratched down his back as you felt the familiar feeling again. “Sir….I’m going to come.” He smirked down at you as his hand moved between your bodies to circle your clit. That was all it took you came undone. A few rams later and Dean was joining you, spilling his essence deep inside you.

He clung to you as he came down from his high, “I love you sweetheart.” You looked at him shocked. He’d never said that before. You blinked, “I love you too Dean.” He furrowed his brows, “What’s the matter?” You shock your head, “It’s nothing. You’ve just never said that before, and it’s been two years.” He laughed, “It was a happy slip up. I’ve wanted to say it so many times.” You smiled, “You’re such a romantic Dean.”


End file.
